


One Who Has Worth

by Lost_On_The_Path_of_Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Female Protagonist, Genjutsu, Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Major Original Character(s), Male Antagonist, Mangekyou Sharingan, Memories, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Original Character(s), Repressed Memories, Sharingan, Shinobi, Time Skips, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Itachi-centric, Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_On_The_Path_of_Life/pseuds/Lost_On_The_Path_of_Life
Summary: A twisting tale of Itachi's Adopted sister as she tries to live in a world with out him.I have Already writen the whole 40 part story just need motivation or reads to go thro the long typing process if u want me to write part 2 plz ask/comment.I do not own naruto or its plot/characters I do own my own storyline/original characters.Dose not follow the shows plot and is not cannon
Kudos: 3





	1. Coming Undone

She counted the Blades of Light. The sounds of his stepfalls where deafening. His Breathing echoed around her head, the same way their screams clawed through her eardrums. 

She shivered, his once comforting smell was drenched in irony blood. 

He had reached the other side of the door. Their Breath Sinked for a second it relaxed her drawing the fear from her heart.

He flew the door open. 

It was worst than she pictured. His Loving Kind face morphed by the blood on his blade, last breaths in his lungs. 

"Itachi-cun?" she gasped.

His head tilted to her as though this was nothing new. 

Though just three days ago he was throwing kuni with her. The other night he was at dinner with the same family spilled open on the floor. His eyes a haughting red impression that he would forever leave stamped into her heart. 

She felt the wood splintering next to her head as he advanced forward. 

"Why" She begged desperate for his kind words.

A crazed look drifted across his face. His fist smashed the closet door to peices, only hinges remained. Itachi's Blade flew forward.

She could see it with the smallest detail. Her eye spun accelerating to catch up to the speed of his movments. She watched his wrist as the blade cut into her shoulder. He was tense almost careful. Still tendons hesitated on the swing. The warm pulse of blood covering her Yutaka. 

| This Was Not HIM. It couldnt be..|

Her eye snatched it or the movment would have been lost forever.

When he with drew to swing again, his gaze ghosted over her injury. His eye twitched, she swore she saw it. 

The hesitation bled into frame again. They were two second frames a minute apart. This time his face hinted at sorrow.


	2. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys👋🏻 I appreciate you following this story I write all my books on paper so If this dose get enough support I will have to type up this years book. I started this book last year, As the story goes on I hope you enjoy!! Any works that our very supported do get a second book unless the storyline is over☺️

She didnt move from the spot. It wasnt a ingrained response created after repetition. No it was him.

Love still found its way into her soft gaze. She cracked a light smile that she had used countless times when he came home at night, acepting it. "Its Ok" She whispered just between them.

It seemed to crack something in Itachi's features. This time his blade fell forward twice as fast a unspoken defense.

She recorded every movement wasting no time to watch the blade Itself. There was no need Itachi's swings where always accurate, swift.

He hardly looked to be breathing.

She recorded his reaction, Itachi Flinching simultaneously with the pain that cut well deep into her side.

Her fingers moved pressing on the rushing rivers of blood. It seeped around the joints of her fingers like rapids. But she still felt it under her touch the warm wetness that was not skin.

The blade was held slack by his arm dripping blood on to the wood floor, seaping into the cracks.

He looked undead standing before her gastly unmoving.

Bubbling blood spit from her mouth as she spoke.

"Why not Finish it?"

The tone was gental to corress him to action, ease the boys suffering. Hers was nothing she saw it portrayed a battle feild in his eyes, every face tonight all of them he knew, grew along side. The blood slopping from under doors, and down the streets not even cold.

He finally moved as they heard fast foot steps approaching.

"Half-Blood"

His words where frigied and pointed. Spoken so many times from the Clan but never his lips.

| She had thought Itachi was the only one to see it differently|

He accented the words with the swish of his blade cutting across her eye.

She could watch him no longer the blood warmed her cold fingers as she held her sharingan that was desperatly spinning away, now gone still.

Itachi turned fast to meet the incoming Sasuke.

Her normal eye still saw it imagination, trama induced or not a single fat tear fell disapearing in the blood on the families floor.

As he stormed out like a wrathfull monster. Sasuke's voice was stunned terrified.

She could listen no longer it faded out overcoming all noise was a dull pulse.

Slumped over half of her body still leaking blood into every grain of the wood floor benethe her. The slowing thuds of her heart lulled her to oblivion. Hand still clutching her eye into the socket.


	3. Crash Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little update! Feel free to comment, ect the more reads the more updates.  
> I will also when Im done with all 40 add more art to each chapter.  
> If all goes well with this one I will write up the other books stay tuned 😉

.  
.  
.

He slipped through the door on edge, still unaccustomed to another chakra in his house.

He was tired, from his mission evading sleep too long it was out to get him. 

He was worn, the fabric of his uniform was a canvas dark blood stains cast across it horizontally like a landscape.

He hung up his pouches and weapon bags at the door unable to forget how many kuni he left. It was not worth sorting through bodies cast aside like unwanted beach litter. 

With the last brain cell he resisited going straight to bed and slaming the door.

(((((((((((( ))))))))))))))

He needed to check up on her regardless of the responsiblity free home life he had strongly grown accustom to.

The door was cracked.

This had been his parents room. It was forcefully abandon and disregarded for years.

The farm house window was open.

A meadow breeze flowed around the space swaying her hair rhythmically. The window light casting it in a platinum hue. 

Her eyes locked on to his.

It took him aback a momentary lapse. The scar was so fresh brand new pink scar tissue. 

The eye.

It made you look again as though your brain had fooled you the first time. Unable to comprehended it as real. 

The Eye, had healed , conjoined barely along the path of the scar was now two Irises.

The original likely looked the same it did prior just a regular sharingan. Connected into it was the discolored new Irise. 

It would stay like this forever one eye trapped in the state it was when the blade came.

Ever since the attack the whites of her eye never recovered cursed by the betrayal a dark black.

Just like his own sharingan, it would slowly eat away at the chakra unless closed. 

The physicall wound by now mostly unseen. Not anything close to the girl losing pieces on the floor, organs jutting out her side loose stuffing.

•

Sasuke was already back to school. 

Here she lay unmoving staring at the wall, dead but not physically.

Day After Day

•

The report had been pushed off long enough. The Hokage was now breathing down his neck. They needed answers. Somehow expecting to make a student out of her like sasuke. 

How could he break it to them it was not ment to be.

\------------------------------------------

"Yo"

He waved hoping to incite a reaction. 

Her gaze flicked away to the ceiling again.

He sighed feeling the first pricks of defeat. He didnt want to do this he would rather run laps around the village carrying Choza

|Stop| 

He reminded himself the alternative. A shiver shook across his skin. The Anbu was not a place for children. The questioning rooms were also infrequently cleaned often times blood and gore on the walls instilled more fear.

•

He had raised himself. Too younge he was set into the world of pain. In no way did it qualify him for this. Most of his youth was broken, beaten raising each morning to cover it up with a unbudging indifference. 

In the very least, he couldnt rember the last report he fully completed

They had been lucky to get sentences. Most times he couldnt be bothered.


	4. No Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💟Cast all your anxiety on him, because he cares for you💟
> 
> Sorry was planning to update sooner but had a rough week😅

"Who are your parents?"

In a flash her eye ignited . A blood colored scarlet spinning counter clockwise.

Her eye casts a red glow in the dim lit room. He didn't react there was no threat some way or another she was not really here.

No he was sure she was else where.

The Past.

"Half Blood"

Whispered so softly his ears almost didnt catch it. Once more her lips where perfectly still making him question if she answered to begin with.

He raced ahead his brain trying to pull it all together on to the practically blank report. Half Uchiaha, in ink it stared back at him it explained her being in the compound. All the while draging forth more questions with it.

"Did you live with blood relatives?"

Each word so careful he was scared to break the thin ice while she was finally responding. Her face remained dark as it always was no hint she had event heard him.

The seconds began ticking by. With a sigh he got ready to leave acknowledging that at least progress was made.

"No"

This time the answer was softly spoken, contempt strangling her tone.

"Who did you live with?"

He asked anyway knowing well where they had found the broken girl.

Much to his suprise she rased from the bed like a spector. Hardly had he seen her move from the bed. Though now she was animated moving possessed. Her limbs look frail white as snow shaking from the effort as she pointed past the window glass.

He realised it was not weakness from her hospital recovery. One only need look in her eyes.

It was Emotion.

They crashed a grey roaring sea, swept up into the bloody cyclone. Seeking the exact location of her home. They were calculated dispite being out of place.

Dangerously accurate for a child.

"Sasuke"

Just one emotionless word.

It was deafening he felt it. She couldnt say their names. Never had not one of the Uchiha who died.

The Only two Uchiha she ever spoke of where Sasuke and Itachi.

"Do you want to keep going?"

He was careful it was glass on the floor. Yet this was the most conversation they had ever had.

In a ghost of a motion her head knodded for him to continue.

The past, in the window a illusion that seemed fully enveloping her. As her fingers moved along the breeze beyond her.

"Do you know the other side of your family?"

She tossed her hand throwing the question off into the wind.

He moved on to the next question.

"Can you confirm it was Itachi Uchiha that attacked you?"

"Yes"

Her tone was strained draging over the glass shards.

"Did He do this to test his combat effectiveness?"

His eyes glacing over Sasuke's confesion next to his report. It was evil what Itachi put that boy through. There was no questioning its authenticity.

\------------------------------------------

The air around him became bone dry her chakra was a wave of heat. It pushed back the breeze, crackeling on the air.

\---------------------------------------------

" NO!!!! He Wouldnt Do that! "

She snapped at him raising her voice. Thin white fingers slammed the window shut it shook the house. The illusion was broken.

He was gone and as soon as it starts it always ended in some way but not like this. She was quiet, void of emotion, or sufficating under it. Just as she never reached out she had not lashed out either. The sudden change took him aback.

She was more adament than fighting for her own life.

It was Itachi who did this.

Who injured her

Killed her family

Took away her Clan

Why Defend him?

Was it ignorance from age? No she was 3 years older than Sasuke, aged well beyond his maturity

_______________________________________

He apeared before the Hokage giving his report. He awaited it, this was the only evidence in the Elder Uchiha's favor. Itachi flashed through his head he seemed so difrent almost too kind for active mission. Could she be correct? Than what where his motives?

Right before his face he watched the only supporting evidence be destroyed.

  
It reminded him too well when he was younger left out of anything above his grade.


	5. Reasons For Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do Not Let This World Conform You __________________________

  
This spot on the hill the ground was soft patches of moss coving the feild rock. The farm overlooked so much space, hills and mountains off in the distance.

•It was not a closely monitored compound with cameras and police. Walls high enough they are inescapable. Everywhere they were always watching you. The eyes worked their way under your skin.•

It was quite enough you could hear the blades of tall grass swaying into each other. The birds here where louder than she had ever known. Screaming their hearts incessantly to the rising sun.

•The sounds of loud arguments echoed around the compound. Someone was always fighting. Very early on there was more laughter and joyful conversation. The ground became unsable underneath them. So they lashed out at eachother. Or maybe it was Uchiha nature?•

Watching that winding road to the farm, it made her wonder why she stayed. The truth there was no where else to go.

•The Clan it was nothing more than empty buildings surrounded by a wall, that made the silence more deafening. Never again would she wait at her window for his Uchiha black hair. Itachi's feet walking that stone path was her favorite sound.•

A silent Kakashi begain his way up the winding farm path. She turned away to watch the mountains instead.

Eventually she felt Kakashi stop right behind her. His hand settled on her shoulder, biting her lip to not instinctively flinch away.

"You have to go to school."

Kakashi lowered himself to sit next to her. She blatantly pretended not to hear him.

"Don't you want to see Sasuke?"

She did not notice her hands grinding the feild rock to dust below her.

"No" She hissed.

Kakashi sighed yet again stepping around her mood.

"Im sure you'd like to learn how to be a great shinobi."

Her hands released.

• Itachi's image flooded her drought stricken brain. Everyone in the Compound knew he was the most skilled.•

"He is the best shinobi."

Kakashi was in no place to judge so he ran with it.

"What did he teach you?"

She felt her self already criticizing him, eye open recording every second.

"Is this for the Leaf?"

Kakashi put his hands up looking genuine.

"No report, no investigation, just a question."

She relaxed more next to him.

"He taught me alot actually, I cant use any of it now."

She frowned.

"I do throw kuni better than Sasuke." She lightly smiled.

•The boy never wanted to practice with her, when ever she won Sasuke would grow sour throwing his own kuni on the ground. It would end that way unable to convince the boy to play nicely.•

Kakashi never asked why she couldnt use anything Itachi taught her. She was relieved her whole stability layed on that worn cord.

Kakashi tilted his head. She blinked through the flash of obsidian hair her brain insinctivly morphing Kakashi's face the movment too familiar.

"Wouldnt you like to learn more?"

She couldnt argue with him aspiring to become wise like Itachi-cun.

"Yes"

He looked at her softly with one troubled grey eye.

"Than go to school."

She bit her finger nervously

"No"

Kakashi rubbed his hand absently unsure how to proceed.

"Why not?"

She didnt know how to explain it.

"I cant learn things"

Kakashi looked at her flustered.

"You said you learned things in the past?"

Her frown deepened.

"You dont understand!"

Kakashi took her hand as placid as ever.

"Than tell me."

The pain was buring in her eye again a searing reminder.

"I should be learning other things."

She started off knowing the past was crushing her.

"Clan rules."

Kakashi stretched mindlessly.

"What can you learn than?"

She recited it with out needing to pull herself from the memories.

• She had heard it so many times. These words they used to shape her life or contain it.

Everytime she wanted to go on a mission with Itachi

Everytime she wanted to see far away battles

Everytime she wanted to be just like him•

The same meaning just different words it came roboticly.

Women must also train to be ninja, 

But unlike men can not go to Battle. 

Fighting skills only come in handy to protect the Village,

Women Stay Home.

Kakashi pulled his hand away to stand his eyes visably held emotion at bay.

"As with any school your taught reading, writing and other studies. Basic Shinobi rules you should know as part of this Village. There are physical and ninja classes but all basics." Kakashi argued.

"No real missions."

"We do offer female only classes as well."

He offered. She was unable to refuite or find flaws with any of his points.

"What if I graduated?"

Apprehension lacing her words. Kakashi smiled behind the mask.

"Mhmm, go to class before we worry about graduation now."

She started at her feet as she got up.

"Maybe I'll try it."

Kakashi suddenly looked stern a shadow cast on his face.

"Maybe you'll be ready tomorrow morning."

"I already know all that stuff you think I cant write and fight." She stalled.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"There is alot more to protecting this Village."


	6. A Problem for Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast all your Anxiety on him, because he cares for you.

She made dinner that night. Try as she would it was impossible to hide the effect Kakashi's words held. They left her chest feeling twisted and her mind worn. The only relief she found when she woke, bright and early for school.

• Itachi went to this achedemy

Itachi walked the same worn road

Itachi graduated top of his Class

Itachi knew how to protect the village •

______________________________________

Kakashi left the Hokage's office early his hands stiff from rushing through his reports from this month. The air in the village was warm but not overly stuffy and nap inducing as the Office had been. How did the man do it all day with a stack of papers larger than anyone else. Hokage sounds good on the tongue, but a lifetime of tiring work.

He waited outside the academy's doors. It was so long ago Obito and Rin walked through those same doors. He had squandered that time away.

Kakashi's vision of the past shattered.

He caught it even admist the crowd of students.

Her eyes where red, cheeks puffy. Barely her lip quivered. Kakashi walked silently along side her not drawing attention from villagers. He stepped infront of her when the road was busy. The last thing she would want is coddling from a stranger.

It seemed when her foot moved onto his road the tears came. Falling like fat raindrops into the dirt. She didnt make a noise she just silently cried as they walked to the front steps.

By the time they reached the door her whole body was shaking.

Kakashi couldnt ignore it any longer. Gently turning her to face him when they where safely inside.

Kakashi's emotions where choking him the words slipped past his lips.

"What happened?"

Her eyes snapped open and Kakashi than realized she had held them closely shut the whole time even as tears rushed out.

"Im a monster."

It was a whisper. She rocked forward.

"My eye"

She was grabing it now rocking back and forth tears seaping through her fingers.

" Its Gross

Its weird

Close your eye

Dont look at me

Ewwwwww

Did you see that?

Some kind of freak that thing is. "

She repeated it over and over every word every slanted comment. 

She only stopped rocking momentarily to throw herself into the next memory.

" Her clan is DEAD

They should be untrust worthy Uchiha

Maybe they did her a favor

It would have been better if they killed her who wants to look like that.

I bet she wishes she was dead

Sasuke should have been the only survivor

I bet Itachi didnt kill her case even the Uchiha's dont want her. "

It didnt matter who said it or how many times they did. She was unable to take it falling to tears bellow him.

For once Kakashi didnt know what else to do.

He gathered her up off the floor in his arms. All the while she tried to fall apart and slip away again. Kakashi layed her down. Pulling the covers up to her tear stained chin.

"We will fix everything tommorow."

Kakashi assured her with strength in his voice he did not possess.

Kakashi turned off all the lights. He needed to think on this.

____________________________________

This problem was too big for today

  
This was tomorrow's problem


End file.
